Sarada's Delivery
by Analatelle
Summary: This is what happens when Sakura goes into labor. Post-war. T for Swearing


Title: Sarada's Delivery

Summary: Post fourth shinobi war. Sasuke had come home and had a relationship with Sakura. What happens when Sakura goes into labor?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything .

* * *

"Haruno-san, I know you already know this but please, breathe!"

The nurse, whom I worked with, told me.

I wanted to topple her over because she didn't know how freaking painful the contractions were. It'd been half a minute but the pain was still clinging like unbearable glue. My whole body shook as the pain intensified and took my breath away.

She held my hand and directed me.

"Okay, calm down and breathe in," she inhaled a deep breath along with me, "breathe out." We both breathe out. We continued this the whole time while I gripped the metal pole they'd given me. They really didn't take the risk of having their hands pulverized  
by my strength.

The pain subsided and I panted.

"Sasuke. I need Sasuke." I said, gasping shallow breaths.

"He's coming. The Hokage personally ran to get him Haruno-san." She told me, wiping my fore head and face.

"I need him NOW!" I shouted as another contraction came. There was no doubt about it. I was going into labor. I was damn happy that my baby was gonna come out but the pain. The pain was so unlike any other injuries I've had in my life. I screamed bloody  
murder as the pain suddenly shot up. I would have gladly taken Tsunade-shishou's full powered fists than this. For god's sakes, getting cut up in the stomach or even getting pierced through my body was better that this! I didn't even notice the metal  
pole in both my hands getting bent.

I closed my eyes thinking of how this would all be over soon.

"Sakura-chan!" I hear someone shout and I opened my eyes.

"Hinata." I managed to pant out.

She grabbed the metal pole in my left hand and threw it on the side. She grabbed my hand with both of hers and smiled.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, he's on his way with Naruto-kun." She reassured me and smiled again.

I was comforted by her calming presence. Thank god she was here to support me.

"Yeah, well, he better damn be. This is his fault." I croaked out, managing a smile before the pain returned.

I screamed.

Yeah. This was all Sasuke's fault.

"SASUKE! YOU BASTARD! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" I screamed with all my might.

No. I can't give birth without him here.

Tears formed in my eyes. This was so painful but my slow-as-a-turtle husband wasn't even here. I was aware that it was three something in the morning, but I screamed loudly. Who gives a damn about people sleeping when I was having a _very_ hard time  
breathing and had a permanent-like pain in my abdomen.

I always thought that giving birth was painful when I delivered babies in the hospital because of the agonized voices of the mothers. Now I realize that I really didn't know anything about how painful it could really be. I really wished I could punch Sasuke  
at least once so he could at least have some of my pain.

After a while, the pain subsided again. This time it took ten minutes before it started again.

I thought about how unfair it was that only I got the pain and Sasuke was having not even a taste of it. So instead of screaming normally, I started screaming profanities to my absent husband.

"SHANNARO! I'M GONNA KILL HIM AFTER THIS! WE'RE NEVER EVER HAVING SEX! SASUKE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! IF YOU DON'T COME IN FIVE MINUTES, I'M GONNA CUT OFF YOUR D*** AND FEED IT TO THE DOGS! # %$&amp;$X #!#$# %%&amp;!"

Hinata tried hard to calm me down and turned red when my words began to become even more colorful. Even I honestly didn't know what the heck I was screaming. I was just angry at Sasuke not being at my side at that exact moment.

I screamed my lungs off nonstop and still didn't stop after Naruto and Sasuke arrived at my side. The doctor in charge of the surgery shooed people that wasn't family. In turn, Naruto, who I should mention, is the HOKAGE, got angry and argued something  
about him and Hinata being our family members or something. I didn't honestly hear most of their conversation since the contraction was becoming seriously life threatening. I think at the end of the argument, the doctor couldn't win against Naruto.  
He wasn't the Hokage for nothing after all.

Sasuke went to my right side and exchanged the broken pole with both his hands. He smiled a bit. I got angry. How dare he smile when I'm dying with pain!

"You bastard! This all because you got me pregnant!" I screamed at him, crying.

He kissed my hand and smiled (The nerve!) again.

"It can't be that bad." He simply said.

That's when all hell broke loose.

I didn't even notice Naruto taking up my other hand because I was too busy screaming at Sasuke.

"YOU JERK, BASTARD, STUPID IDIOT! DO YOU HAVE ANY I DEA HOW PAINFUL IT IS WHEN THE MUSCLE IN YOUR STOMACH CONTRACTS? OH YEAH! OF COURSE YOU DON'T! I'M THE ONE SUFFERING HERE! I AM SO GONNA KILL YOU AFTER I POP OUT THIS BABY MISTER!"

I really couldn't remember but that sure wasn't all I've said going through the pushing. I was surprised because my body started pushing on its own. My vision was blurry but I tried hard to focus on Sasuke and pushing out the baby.

After moments of screaming – swearing – every colorful word I knew, the baby was out.

My body relaxed and I fell back to the bed.

I opened my eyes and saw the doctor cleaning the baby and Sasuke going to the baby while I still gripped Naruto, who looked scared (probably from my screaming and threatening to castrate them both), looked pale but mostly was shaking. When I looked at his hand, it was stiff and red. It looked like I broke his hand. Honestly? I couldn't care less.

I forgot about Naruto when a bundle was brought right in front of me.

"Congratulations Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura, it's a girl." I barely heard the doctor.

I watched the baby move and tears started running down my cheeks.

It's my baby. Sasukes' and mine.

Sasuke gently put the baby beside my head and then cupped my cheek. We both smiled and I felt exhausted.

"Just so you know, we're not having another kid ever again." I told Sasuke over a glare.

I smiled and told him,

"I love you." I gently grabbed Sasuke's hand on my cheek and closed my eyes.

I had a very good dream of Sasuke, my baby and salad.

* * *

**NOT EDITED(so please tell me if there's something wrong)**

**I don't know if this was a good story but OMG! I can totally picture this happening! I'm so happy Sasuke and Sakura are canon now! It's like a dream come true!**

**This is my first fic in Naruto and it's about Sakura, Sasuke and Sarada/salad! (squeeeeel!)**

**I had this idea since a week a ago and I just really liked it!**


End file.
